


Choose Your Battles

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Voyeurism, ancient rome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: Emperor Snoke has two uses for alphas in his empire: one is to fight as gladiators in the Colosseum and the other is to breed omegas in the grand scheme of creating and raising an army from birth. He does not take criticism to his rule or methods lightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that came from kyluxhardkinks for an Ancient Rome au where Kylo is a gladiator who fucks Hux and Techie at a party for entertainment after being plied with aphrodisiacs. I think I made it a lot darker than they intended though..... This is not a fun threesome between Kylo, Hux, and Techie. This is Snoke being a manipulative and terrible person to humiliate those who offend him. 
> 
> Huge thank you to letmeputitinyourbutt for all the advice and encouragement!

He wasn't expected to win. None of the gladiators were. They were captured from different walks of life from stone masons and blacksmiths to prisoners and slaves, but the one thing that they shared in common was their status as an alpha. Ben had been a prisoner when he was thrown into the ring, barely sixteen years old and only just showing signs of his secondary sex. 

 

His imprisonment was nothing of his own doing and everything to do with his parents. They rebelled against Emperor Snoke, organizing a coup with the ideals of an empire free of slavery and oppression, but it had failed. They disappeared before the emperor could rain down his fury on them, and so his army had stormed the academy where his uncle preached and captured him along with the rest of the apprentices. Their goal had been in hopes of holding him hostage to keep his vanished parents from trying to reform their rebellion. 

 

They'd held him in the prison for a few months, and news of rebels killing masters and freeing slaves intermittently reached where he was kept. Holding him hostage obviously wasn't deterring the rebel’s movements so he was enlisted as a gladiator. Not because they thought he would make for a good fight, but as a cruel death sentence. 

 

As he stood there with the others, equipped with sparse armor that did nothing to conceal or protect him from fatal blows, he began to feel a rage build inside of him. Rage at his parents for leaving him to this while they worked to free others from slavery, and rage at the empire for constructing his death this way. He wanted to throw it back into their faces. 

 

It was lucky, really, that the day's opponents were battle worn soldiers and hired killers rather than the lions. Against animals he wouldn't have stood much of a chance, but faced with a man he could steal weaponry and out maneuver them. Most of that day was due to luck rather than skill, but eventually it came down to him and one soldier, the others deeply wounded or dead. There was blood and sweat dripping down his face and chest, his arms were shaking against the weight of the broadsword he'd collected, weariness quickly overcoming him. He doubted he would survive. 

 

And then nothing short of a miracle happened when the emperor called a halt and granted him his life. 

 

That was almost ten years ago. 

 

Emporer Snoke had taken an interest in him and had him trained as a soldier. He was pushed and molded into a warrior at the emperor’s behest, given a different name, and forced to enter the ring as a gladiator monthly ever since. Newly christened Kylo Ren, he changed the game, turning the audience from excited to watch the demise of this upstart gladiator to thrilled to see how he would outmatch it. The fighting and the energy he received from the crowd created a hunger in him for it. With every man he cut down and every beast he ran through, his blood would sing, and triumph consumed him, fueled him, more than anything else ever could. Given no other choice but to fight, it became what he lived for and he enjoyed it. 

 

He might've even been happy if it wasn't for the other use the empire had for enslaved alphas.

 

Once fully grown and proven to be a skilled fighter, he'd been forced to breed designated omegas for the emperor’s plan to raise children from birth to be loyal, powerful soldiers. 

 

His first breeding session had been at the age of twenty. He fought it. He wanted no part of this plan to strengthen Emperor Snoke's rule by creating and raising children for the sole purpose of dying for him. As much as he resisted, he never truly stood a chance. His food was laced with sedatives and he'd been forced to choose between starvation or surrender. He went four days without accepting food before giving in to his hunger. Between his half starved state and the induced pliancy of the sedatives, it was easy for servants to come into his room and pour a vial of an aphrodisiac down his throat. 

 

The effects of the drugs were maddening. He'd gone through several rut cycles since maturing but none of them compared to the desperation he had felt then. His cock was constantly hard and he felt feverish. Tremors wracked through him and sweat glistened on his skin. They left him in his room for long enough that he had jerked himself off three times, coming copiously with each one, but nothing helped. When several guards came to collect him he could barely think straight, his focus so concentrated on how painfully hard he was.

 

They led him to a chamber with seven omegas who had been chained by short leashes to the floor, their hands tied behind their backs. Had he been in any reasonable state of mind he would have balked, he would've felt pity. He would've tried to fight. But they must've been given something to induce their heats as well because the combined smell of all of them hit Kylo hard enough that his knees almost buckled. All it took was a shove forward from a guard for him to go to the first omega, settling behind them and leaning over their back, breathing in the smell of their skin. Someone had taken the time to prep them and all he had to do was sink his cock inside. He rutted and knotted each of them two times over before his cock flagged and he collapsed over the last one in exhaustion. The beginnings of guilt formed inside of him, but before it could fully manifest, he was brought back to his room and immediately fell asleep. 

 

He'd repeated the process like that three or four times a year in the spring when most mating cycles aligned. Even when he stopped fighting it they would still ply him with that aphrodisiac, leaving him to suffer with the effects until he was beside himself before they brought him to the waiting omegas.

 

Several times over the next couple of years he would pass a group of young, strict mannered children and wonder if any of them were his. It was a painful thought that always progressed to wondering about the condition of the omegas who bore his children. While it put almost no strain on him to breed, the effects were much harder on the ones who actually gave birth and he'd heard rumors of them being forced to carrying children until their bodies gave up on them and they passed, usually during or quickly following childbirth. 

 

These thoughts were far from Kylo's mind at the moment, however. They were just beginning the winter months where sandals were traded for boots and thicker tunics and cloaks were brought out of storage. There would be multiple games leading up to the solstice that he would be fighting in, and he became anxious with anticipation.

 

The liberties he was allowed to take increased as time drew closer to the games. Though his status as a gladiator equaled that of a slave’s, his strength made him feared and revered in a way that no other slave experienced. When he demanded to access the training yards it was granted. No one wanted to be the one to deny one of the emperor’s favorite pets the means to keep his body in shape.

 

Much of his time was spent confined to his rooms during the year. He was lucky enough to have his own quarters in the palace itself, but they were hardly more than a gilded cell. The emperor liked for as little to be known about him as possible in favor of making him out to be some sort of myth, making his fights even more popular. Rumors surrounded him because of it and he'd heard everything from him being the son of Mars to Emperor Snoke using him to make the people he didn't like disappear. It was amusing to a point. 

 

There were eight days until the solstice and his first fight was in two days so he had been taking every possible opportunity he could to train. Soldiers liked to try their hand against him so he was never short on sparring partners if they knew he would be around. In the absence of the soldiers he would go through sword and staff patterns. He was in the middle of a complex routine that could be considered a sort of dance with its steps and parries, when he was interrupted by a set of guards. 

 

“The emperor has requested your services. You're to return to your quarters immediately for preparation,” one of them said briskly as he straightened and pushed sweat soaked hair out of his face. 

 

“Why?” he asked frowning. This was new. In the ten years he'd been there he'd never been summoned to the emperor before. The man had paid him visits in his quarters in the past, but rather than any feeling of importance that the ruler of the empire had come to him was dwarfed by the impression he got of being observed like an animal in a menagerie. 

 

“We don't answer to slaves,” the other guard said curling his upper lip in distaste. 

 

Kylo resisted the urge to growl at them and simply followed, too curious about the reason for his summons. 

 

There was a basin of water and a slave girl in his rooms when he returned. She bowed her head when he stopped in the doorway.

 

“I'm to bathe you and prepare you for your audience with our Leader,” she said meekly. 

 

Kylo just stared as this was even more surprising than the summons. Only the Masters were supposed to be washed by slaves. It was unheard of to him for such a service to be offered to another slave. 

 

The guards were apparently still behind him as one pushed him forward and gruffly said, “Get on with it.”

 

He glared over his shoulder to see them stepping to the other side of his door and flanking it, facing the hall. With reluctance he turned back to the girl and then walked towards her. She quickly set to work disrobing him and then wetting a cloth to begin cleaning his skin. She spent more time cleaning him than he spent on himself, being thorough to the point of redundancy. After drying him she grabbed a vial of oil and began spreading it on his skin. 

 

Instantly he felt his skin began to warm from wherever the oil was spread and by the time she had coated most of his body the warmth had concentrated in his groin, the beginnings of an erection starting to stir. 

 

With his suspicions rising, he huffed in annoyance when he saw her pick up a different vial and hand it off for him to drink. One sniff of jasmine, patchouli, and something bitter was enough to confirm what it was. 

 

“Why?” he demanded. 

 

The girl flinched, an impulse against his tone of voice. 

 

“You're to be part of the entertainment tonight,” she said quietly. 

 

Warm arousal turned to burning anger upon hearing this. He'd come to accept that part of his life but this was on a different level. The urge to toss the vial across the room and smash it was strong but he also knew this was a direct summons from the emperor. Kylo was known for being defiant and never once had the emperor let an infraction go unpunished. The punishment for refusing this was likely to be severe.

 

With the idea of punishment looming over him he brought the vial to his lips, draining the contents in a single swallow before giving in his previous urge and shattering the ceramic vial on the hard floor. The girl flinched again before bowing her head to him and making a swift exit. 

 

The waiting was always the worst part of this ordeal. He knew he was made to wait so that his need to fuck someone would reach unbearable levels and leave him nigh insatiable when he was finally given the chance. Knowing that only served to exacerbate the guilt that always followed.

 

The guards outside his door ordered him to follow much sooner than he'd anticipated. The drug hadn't reached peak levels yet and he could still think fairly coherently. His skin was oversensitive to the cool air as they walked through the halls. Nudity was not uncommon and he was usually walked to the omegas naked, but that was during the spring. Now the chill of the palace made him hyper-aware of the heat flowing through his body, making everything ache more than it usually did. 

 

When they finally reached their destination, the drug had taken a stronger hold of him. Thoughts of anger and distaste were crowded out by anticipation for what he knew would follow next. His cock was leaking precome without having been touched once since hardening and it took all of his willpower to not start now. 

 

The room he had been brought to was built as a small theatre. Stone risers crawled to the back wall in no more than perhaps ten levels and curved around a stage. The center of the stage was adorned with silks and pillows in a sort of mock-bed without the comfort of an actual mattress. It was hard to judge for certain as it became more difficult to streamline his thoughts, but guessed there were around forty people lounging against the steps, chatting and drinking happily. In the center of it all was Emperor Snoke, looking grand and imposing in a longer midnight blue robe adorned with gold embroidery to match the rings on his fingers and crown on his head. His thinned lips twisted into a smile as he watched Kylo be brought to the silks in the center of the stage. 

 

“Friends,” he said evenly. “I believe it's time for tonight's entertainment.” 

 

Everyone in the room immediately hushed and Kylo became aware of his pulse sounding in his ears. He could feel it as well in his head, chest, and cock. A shiver coursed through him as he knelt there, looking at the ground. 

 

“Tonight,” Snoke said, his voice smooth and cloying, “we have a special guest. A local scholar from our very own academy. Brilliant mathematician and clever speaker. He's been feeding the minds of young ones for several years now, teaching them the workings of our world.”

 

Kylo's ears were ringing and it was taxing to stay focused on the emperor’s words but what he did make out confused him. He was obviously none of those things so there some aspect of this that he was missing. 

 

“Unfortunately, he has become delusioned by spending all that time with words and ideas. He does not appreciate the hard work that you and I put into keeping our nation strong. He chose to speak out in his ignorance, preaching false and hateful things about myself and our empire. I do not take such offenses lightly.”

 

There was an energy of excitement from the gathered people. As confused as Kylo was, this was something that all of them were aware of. Emperor Snoke's speech more a dramatization than actual enlightenment. 

 

“Bring the offenders in,” he said coldly. 

 

There were footsteps to Kylo's right and he looked over to see two identical looking men, with fiery red hair and freckled skin. A moment later the smell washed over Kylo and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering. They were both omegas and they were in heat. He swallowed and clenched his jaw hard in an effort to show restraint. He wanted them. He needed them. His cock twitched as he continued to stare, unable to look away from the sources of his relief. 

 

“Armitage Hux, welcome. We welcome your brother as well. You're here because of your treasonous words and attempt to spread nasty lies about our great empire. I have respect for your work and knowledge so I'm granting you the mercy of not taking your life, but such intentions cannot be left unpunished.”

 

Snoke paused as if he were expecting a response but none came from either of the men, only glares from the one and downcast eyes from the other. Every second felt like torture as Kylo knelt there waiting. 

 

“Instead of death, you and your brother will be enslaved. As you are both viable omegas, you shall become integrated into our army expansion program. Starting now.”

 

The one with his head held high spat on the ground and there was a gasp from the crowd. 

 

“I would prefer death,” he snarled. 

 

Snoke simply hummed in vague interest. 

 

“Pity it's not your choice. An acclaimed scholar being bred by my best gladiator should create an astounding child. Strong and intelligent. Raised properly they will be a valuable asset to our cause. I should like as many children from you as possible. After that I will gladly grant your wish for death.”

 

Kylo only half listened to the emperor's words, creating a nagging feeling that this was all wrong, but any further thoughts on the topic were drowned out by an overwhelming need. While they had talked, the drug had taken full effect over his body. It was becoming more and more of a struggle to stay where he was and not drag one of the men over here to start fucking them relentlessly.

 

“Kylo Ren,” the emperor said. His voice cut through the fog of barely restrained desire, and his head snapped over to look at him, too far gone to reconsider making direct eye contact. Snoke's expression was one of smug complacency as he looked Kylo over. The omegas were being walked over to him and his eyes darted between their movement and the emperor's smiling face. 

 

“Begin.”

 

The word was an untethering of an invisible leash, and Kylo quickly stood up from the ground and reached for the closest one of the men that had been brought to him. It was the quiet one. He had longer hair and dark circles around his eyes, and he yelped as Kylo's hand wrapped around his bicep to drag him close. 

 

Kylo buried his face in the man's neck and breathed in, the scent emanating from filing his senses like a drug, making him feel more in control of his body now that what he needed was so close. The man shook in his grip as Kylo ground cock against his hips. 

 

Without warning Kylo tossed him to the ground in the center of the silks and knelt behind him, tearing away the fabric of his robe to reveal his bare ass, loincloth already removed. A quick pass of his fingers showed that he had been prepared as any other omega he bred as and wasted no time lining up his cock and sinking inside of him. 

 

The tight heat of his hole sent waves of pleasure crashing through Kylo's body and he began to rut into him hard and fast. Nothing else existed aside from the relief of having his cock buried inside a fertile omega. There was shouting to his right and laughter from the crowd, but it wasn't worth dividing his attentions to. He fucked the man who was shaking beneath him until the feverish heat burning inside of him broke and his orgasm overcame him. His cock was buried fully inside as his knot began to inflate, tethering the two of them together to keep his seed inside. 

 

Those few moments that it took for the knot to deflate were bliss, leaving Kylo feeling high and temporarily sated. When he was able to pull out, the heat began again, lacing down his skin like needles and urging him to find relief again. He was going to fuck the same man, but as he adjusted his position a hand on his shoulder pulled him bodily back.

 

Kylo snarled and looked over to see the man the emperor had called Armitage had been the one to move him. He knocked the man's hand off his shoulder and turned back to the other man, only to watch him be pulled away by his brother. There was no time to retaliate before Armitage was sitting in his place, except facing Kylo rather than presenting his back. 

 

He took Kylo's face in his hands, nails biting into his skin. “Don't touch him again,” he said quietly but harshly. “Fuck me as much as you want but don't fucking touch him.”

 

The sense of wrongness dripped through Kylo's thoughts again, but it was like a single drop of oil in the sea of his rebuilding need. Insignificant and it changed nothing, but it stayed at the top of his consciousness. 

 

His understanding of any reasoning was weak but the command was clear. 

 

Trembling with the fire consuming him he pulled the man down onto his back and the man pulled open his toga before Kylo could tear through it. He had been prepared the same as his brother and Kylo rushed to position them so he could sink inside. 

 

The relief was as strong as the first time, quelling the flames into something that became more manageable with every thrust. It was the first time he'd ever rutted someone on their back and he found that he enjoyed it so much more, able drag his nose along the man's pulse point and let his scent intoxicate him. The man's arms were thrown around his neck, nails digging into skin again as he used Kylo for stability. 

 

The sharp pain made Kylo growl and move faster, the lewd sound of skin slapping skin filling the space around them. There was no finesse to anything Kylo did, it was sex in its most primal form—a desire to breed and seek release. He paid no attention to the other man's cock as he fucked him, only concerned for his own state. 

 

His release came swiftly again, the heat breaking and leaving the same bliss in its place as his knot inflated inside of the man. The hands around his neck slackened and fell to the ground as Kylo rested with his head on his shoulder.

 

The temporary reprieve from desire allowed him to comprehend more of what was happening. Guilt came in early as he realized that he was the tool of punishment for these two men, their crime something that Kylo sympathized with and had committed himself. Though not to the extent of preaching it to young, growing minds. 

 

He lifted his head and looked at the man's face. His hair and skin were unique to an area largely populated with olive tones and black hair. His eyes were closed and brows pinched together as he most likely tried to pretend this wasn't happening. 

 

Further introspection was held at bay once the knot deflated and heat rose. He didn't bother to change positions or even pull out and just started fucking him again. His pace was only marginally slower, and rather than bury his nose against his neck, Kylo held himself up on his arms and watched the man as he fucked him. 

 

His legs lifted to wrap around Kylo's waist and his eyes fluttered open, revealing them to be the pale color of the sea on a clouded day and he bit his lower lip between his teeth as his own heat affected him. His skin was flushed red and Kylo's eyes followed the line of his long neck to see the blush had spread to his chest. 

 

On impulse Kylo leaned down and dragged his nose along his sternum, pressing his lips to his warm skin. The touch made the man sigh and his arms came up to Kylo's neck again. When Kylo kept doing it, his grip tightened and sighs turned to soft moans. The touch was affecting him positively and every heady sound made Kylo want more. He moved lower to one of his nipples and closed his lips around it, flicking at the bud with his tongue until it stiffened. 

 

The man arched his back and cried out then, filling Kylo with a sense of pride at making his mate pleased. He was dimly aware of another round of laughter from the crowd but it meant nothing to him. He licked and teased at his nipple until the man was moaning and rhythmically clenching around his cock. It felt amazing and the sweet scent from him was becoming stronger. 

 

When he switched to the other nipple, hands tangled in his hair and pulled as a strangled cry left him. His body tensed and Kylo looked up in time to see his face screw up in pleasure as he came onto his belly. Kylo was quick to follow as the man clenched around him, drawing his third orgasm from him with his own shout of pleasure. 

 

His legs dropped to the ground but his arms held Kylo close as he breathed heavily. Kylo's knot held them together again and the bliss that followed waned in the face of clarity. 

 

With his head resting against the man's chest he whispered, “I'm sorry.”

 

Armitage stiffened beneath him and put a hand on the back of Kylo's head. 

 

“You're not the one at fault.”

 

Kylo disagreed but he couldn't argue. The knot was releasing and he was still hard, his mind beginning to fog again. Normally he'd switch partners by now but he'd been told not to touch his brother, and when he looked over he saw that the man was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and his head bent down against him. He was still shaking. 

 

Pain blossomed on his cheek as a hard slap turned his head away from the man and back to Armitage, and Kylo growled at the shock and indignation of it. 

 

“No,” he said glaring up at Kylo. 

 

Kylo huffed and pulled out of him. Fear flashed in the man's eyes and his hands dug into Kylo's shoulders, afraid that he wouldn't heed his words, but Kylo had no intention of switching. His skin was too hot again and his cock was aching, though it was a weaker ache than before now that the initial need for urgency began to abate. 

 

Kylo glanced out at their audience. Many of them were drinking and talking amongst themselves again, the entertainment factor of watching a traitor being humiliated ebbing away. The emperor was giving them his full attention, though. His eyes were narrowed and the corner of his lips barely upturned in a smile. He nodded when Kylo met his gaze, a silent push to continue. 

 

Kylo looked back down at Hux beneath him. He looked exhausted with his previous neat hair rumbled around his head, his eyes on his brother with a saddened expression, and his body pliant to Kylo's whims. This was hardly the same man who'd spit at Snoke's feet moments ago. 

 

Pity and guilt stayed with him even as desire burned hot and painful in his groin, and as he entered him this time, he leaned over his whole body, shielding him from view with long hair and broad shoulders. His thrusts were slow and measured, contrasting the frenzied pace he'd worked at before. It hurt to go this slow but there was something pleasant in the act of it. An intimacy. There was a strong possibility that Armitage didn't want this to be intimate in any way, but surely it was better than being fucked like a dog. 

 

Instead of wrapping his arms around Kylo has he had before, Armitage tucked his elbows to his sides and placed his hands on Kylo's chest. Having his touch returned like that made Kylo moan and he pressed his lips to his forehead. 

 

The languid pace allowed Kylo to stay aware of himself and he wondered what exactly the man had said to deserve this. Outright executing people wasn't Snoke's style so he didn't believe that he was keeping Armitage alive for his intelligence. There were plenty of other scholars at the emperor's beck and call, it was unlikely he had a need for this one. His only purpose for throwing this man to the child soldier project was to humiliate him. His brother must be being used as leverage because he imagined Armitage would take his own life before submitting to this. 

 

It made Kylo angry. Old memories of why he hated the empire and its ruler resurfaced, raising the need to defy the system. If all it was was the fighting rings and the slavery, he might have been complacent, but he'd hated this project since he'd been subjected to it, only complying because he valued his own life. 

 

Distracted by his thoughts he hadn't realized his thrust had become hard again until Armitage’s nails scraped down his chest. Kylo cursed and slowed down again, panting from both rage and exertion. 

 

He shifted back enough to put his lips near Armitage's ear. 

 

“Do you want him dead?” he whispered. 

 

He couldn't see the man's face but imagined his widening eyes by the way he stiffened. 

 

“Yes,” he answered, the word barely more than a hiss of breath. 

 

“I will kill him,” Kylo whispered. He didn't know how or when but he felt certain of it. The emperor needed to be taken out of power and the only way to do it was to have him dead. 

 

Armitage's arms did wrap around him then and clung tight to him. He nodded as Kylo gradually increased his pace, chasing after the pleasure he'd been holding at bay. The man whined beneath him and Kylo reached between them for his cock. It was as hard as Kylo's was and as soon as his hand wrapped around it, he gasped, pushing his hips up into the grip and consequently meeting Kylo's thrusts on the way down. They didn't last long like that and Armitage came first before his clenching pulled Kylo down after him. 

 

“I'll kill him,” Kylo whispered again, as they were knotted together. 

 

He stayed like that for as long as he could even after his knot went away and his cock finally went soft. Either the aphrodisiac had been a lower dosage than usual or his struggles to stay aware had nullified some of the effects. He was grateful for it no matter the cause. 

 

When they stayed still longer than the previous times the emperor called out to him. 

 

“Ren,” he said, sounding angry. Kylo's heart pounded in his chest at the tone as he knelt up, pulling his cock out of Armitage. He half worried that his whispered hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

 

Snoke looked over his body and pursed his lips when he saw his soft cock. 

 

“How disappointing,” he drawled. “There is little to be done about it I suppose. You are dismissed.” He made an absent gesture and the two guards who had brought Kylo there stepped forward.

 

Kylo got to his feet before they had the opportunity to lay their hands on him and stepped away from Armitage. He looked down at the man lying half clothed and disheveled on the floor and felt a strong urge to take him in his arms and keep him safe. He knew it was impossible, but a new ache formed inside of him that longed to have this man in his company. Snoke had already said that he wanted them to breed again so at the very least Kylo would see him again next year. Though he hoped it would be much sooner than that. 

 

Armitage met his stare with an empty expression before Kylo was ushered out of the room and back to his quarters.

 

The walk was freezing on the way back without his internal body heat spiking to keep him warm. It wasn't the coldest weather that they experienced but it was enough that the stones numbed his feet. 

 

He built a fire in the hearth as soon as he was back in his rooms and dressed in the thickest tunic, leg wrappings, and socks that he had. As he sat before the fire he thought about what had just happened and the promise he'd made. It was ludicrous. Who was he to think he could kill the emperor? People had been trying for years and almost all of those who tried were now dead. 

 

And yet. 

 

Something about Armitage Hux rekindled the embers of his rage and brought out the urge to turn his skills as a fighter on those who had trained him. The man was fiercely loyal and protective of his brother and he showed his cleverness and devotion in his self-sacrifice to keep Kylo away from him. All traits that Kylo felt drawn to and willing to return should Armitage want to receive them. 

 

When he was warm enough, Kylo moved to his bed, pulling wool and silk blankets over him as he settled on his side. 

 

If he could hold on to that spark of rage and if Hux could continue to fan it, he truly felt that they could change the empire.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm gonna turn this into a series. 
> 
> kyluxicle on tumblr~


End file.
